ThunderClan
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: Firestar decides to create a special event for ThunderClan. It was strange at first, but all the cats grew to like it.


**Happy New Year! Today's lemon is a special one, requested by a lot of people in many different forms. It's a Clan lemon. I'll be focusing mainly on the cats requested in a group mating by HEYIT'SME. Hope ya like it! I don't own Warriors or any of the characters in the story.**

The cats of ThunderClan emerged from their dens, padding to the center of the clearing. Firestar had just called a Clan meeting. It was strange that he would call a meeting so early, but no one questioned him. He was their leader, after all.

Firestar cleared his throat, before speaking clearly to the cats seated below him. "Today, I have a special idea for ThunderClan. It may seem a bit strange, but everyone will probably like it." Muttering broke out among the cats below the Highledge. Firestar silenced them with a flick of his tail.

"As I was saying, why don't we all take a day off to mate with each other, right here in the camp? We all could use the relief. You may mate with anyone you like."

The cats looked at each other in surprise. Eventually, they shrugged. A few of them leaped onto each other, which soon led to the rest of the Clan following suit. After a few moments, the smell of mating and arousal filled the stone hollow.

Berrynose was immediately tackled by Honeyfern, who flicked his member with her light brown tail. "I'm yours, Berrynose," she purred seductively. Berrynose flipped her onto her back, lapping at her core a few times before slamming his member deep inside her. "Ah, Berrynose, yes!" Honeyfern yowled as he pushed in and out of her forcefully. Poppyfrost approached Honeyfern, her blue eyes glittering. She lowered her core towards her sister's face, small moans escaping her mouth as Honeyfern began to lick. Berrynose continued to thrust deeper into Honeyfern.

Hollyleaf was sucking Jayfeather's member. The gray tom moaned and gritted his teeth as Hollyleaf deep-throated him. She rubbed her paws along the part of his shaft not in her mouth, swirling her tongue along the tip of Jayfeather's member until he came deep in her mouth. Hollyleaf swallowed it all, licking her lips.

Meanwhile, Lionblaze had Foxpaw pushed into a mating crouch, and he was shoving his member in and out of the apprentice's tail-hole. Foxpaw yowled in pain and pleasure as the bigger tom's barbs scraped the insides of his hole. Lionblaze chuckled. "You sure do like having your tail-hole pounded, don't you, Foxpaw? StarClan, you're tight!"

As soon as Lionblaze was done with Foxpaw, he was bowled over by Cinderheart. Lionblaze got to his paws and stood over her.

"You're excited, aren't you?" Cinderheart mewed, gazing down at Lionblaze's erect cock. The golden tom watched as Cinderheart lifted her tail and crouched down. He mounted her firmly and pushed his member into her core, breaking her barrier swiftly. Cinderheart gasped in pain, but it soon turned to pleasure as Lionblaze rammed into her sweet spot. The gray she-cat bucked her hips back as she squirted all over Lionblaze's hips. He came soon after, shooting deep inside her core.

Moans filled the camp as ThunderClan continued to mate. Firestar was mating Sandstorm, while Graystripe was buried deep inside Millie. Once all four of them had came, they switched; Firestar shoved his member into Millie's core, groaning as her walls swallowed him up. Graystripe was mating Sandstorm, hitting her sweet spot repeatedly until they both came again.

Icepaw had tracked down Hollyleaf. The white-furred apprentice had her core pressed against Hollyleaf's. The two cats moaned as Hollyleaf thrust upwards, coming into contact with Icepaw. Hollyleaf pushed flipped Icepaw onto her back, placed her paws on the apprentice's hips and thrust her core repeatedly against Icepaw's.

"A-Ah! D-Don't stop, Hollyleaf!" Icepaw moaned. The two she-cats released, their cum spattering each other's hips.

Brackenfur was on top of Thornclaw, pushing his member into his tail-hole. Ferncloud was sucking Brambleclaw's member, and Spiderleg was mating Brightheart. Dustpelt lapped at Cloudtail's tail-hole, while Sorreltail and Whitewing licked each other's cores. Leafpool sat and watched the scene unfold, rubbing her paw with her core. Birchfall and Mousewhisker padded up to her, their eyes sparkling mischievously. Birchfall slammed into Leafpool's core, while Mousewhisker pumped in and out of her tail-hole. Squirrelflight crept up and settled above Leafpool's mouth, moaning as her sister lapped at her core. Even the kits were mating, observing the warriors and apprentices for reference.

Finally, everyone was too tired to mate anymore. They cleaned the hollow up, and most of the cats settled down to sleep. Eventually, only Firestar was awake. Satisfied with himself, he walked into his den above the Highledge.

 _That was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime._

 **And there you have it. If you liked the story, leave a request in the review section. Bye!~**


End file.
